


Behind The Wall

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: Exploring the Fourth Wall, UNCLE style.





	Behind The Wall

"I thought I told you to not say anything to anyone about… you know."

"…"

"You know…"

"I do not know. And who is telling the thing that I do not know, or care about?"

"…"

"Napoleon, you must explain it to me in order for me to grasp or remember what it is you are referencing."

"Someone has written down all of the details of my little tryst with Angelique.  Only you knew about it, so who did you tell?"

"I swear on my honor, and I do have just a smidgeon left, that I have told no one."

_"It's them…"_   
  



End file.
